The present invention relates to the synthesis of trinitroazetidine (TNAZ) compounds and, in particular, to 1,3,3 TNAZ. The invention further relates to novel compounds useful as intermediates in the synthesis of 1,3,3 TNAZ and novel methods for synthesizing such compounds.